Ryona Collection Stories
by 89.9 Hoodz
Summary: This is a collection of ryona stories from a female wrestler losing in a wrestling match, a cosplay-loving mother role-playing with her son, a teenage superheroine and her superheroine mother getting beat up by villains, and so much more. This plots are loosely connected to one another.
1. Chapter 1

It was one Saturday night as we people go inside a complex where a wrestling even taking place. The wrestling promotion called Rising Battle Pro holds weekly events on a daily basis, a lot of wrestlers would perform here every week depending whom the promoters has booked for their events. However aside from the high-flying moves and non-stop actions each wrestlers would deliver to appease the audience, there is one attraction that got fans attention, the Rising Battle Pro loves to booked a man vs woman match, much to everyone's excitement. This is not uncommon as other promotions does it as well but here is different and they would book three or more mixed match in one event.

Case in point, the main character of this story will be participating in one match tonight.

Inside the women's locker room, we see a young woman, age of 26, getting ready for her match. She had a long, curly waist-length hair and has blue eyes. She has a very slim and curvaceous body, she has a round, ample breast, wide hips, a round butt and a sexy, athletic leg. She is currently wearing a blue sleeveless leotard(with red linings and a heart-shape logo at the mid-section) that shows her cleavage and her hips are wide open, a white elbow pads and blue fingerless gloves. She completes her attire with white knee pads and white boots.

Debra Dearly, or Debbie as her friends and the wrestling audience calls her, has been in the wrestling business since she was 20 years old. She has been a fan of wrestling ever since she was kid and always dreams to become one. Debbie loves wrestling and loves to perform in front of everyone but the problem is, she is stuck as an enhancement talent which got her losing in every matches she has ever been. In fact, ever since she debuted she had only won only four matches... in six years of her wrestling career she only had six wins and most of them are from tag matches where she gets beaten up the most.

But that doesn't bother her, all she wants is to wrestle and that's all she wants.

Then she heard a knock from the door, "Miss Dearly, you're on in a minute." a staff member called.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Debbie replied she took a deep breath before closing her locker. She then stretches her attire which further exposes the shape of her buxom shape, "Time to put on a good show." she claimed with a smile as she grabs her white jacket putting on and left the room.

In the arena, which is not as big as WWE but more likely in Impact Wrestling's level, but it's surrounded with a large crowd of different kinds of wrestling fans from smarks, to hardcore wrestling fans, casual wresting fans or insane wrestling fans as evident with one guy happily choking his friend in excitement... said friend has a happy face.

Inside the ring, we see three individuals; the announcer, the referee and a large muscular man whom is Debbie's opponent.

The announcer then spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now time for our next match!" he declared as everyone began to cheer, "In this corner, weighing an impressive 276 pounds, Richard Dick!" he introduced as everyone cheered.

Richard Dick was a tall, muscular man with tanned skin tone, a comb-back blonde hair and brown eyes. He is only wearing a black elbow pads and red fingerless gloves, a red wrestling trunks with a black x-design from front and back, black knee pads and red boots.

Richard raised his arms and let's out a loud howl as the fans cheered.

Then a pop music began to play all over the arena as the lights were focused at the entrance, "And his opponent... it's none other than Debbie!" the announcer introduced as everyone let's out a cheer.

On cue, Debbie came out from the entrance with "an in your face" look as she did a pose before walking towards the entrance ramp, her hips are swaying getting all the perverted male fans to go wild and started howling at her. She then reaches the ring, she grabs the ropes pulling herself up before entering through the bottom ropes by squatting down, she then walks towards one corner while sending her opponent a smile.

The announcer then got out the ring as Debbie took off her jacket and throws it outside as she prepares herself. Richard adjusted his gloves as he eyed Debbie while licking his lips, the referee then signal to ring the bell to start the match.

 **Ding!**

Both wrestlers made their way in the middle of the ring, sizing each other up. Debbie was slightly tall but compare Richard towers over her, but that didn't deter her. After staring at each other for a minute, Richard made the first by trying to grab her in a bearhug but Debbie sidesteps before kicking the back of his left leg, she repeated her attack three more times which drove Richard down to one knee, Debbie let's out a smirk. She quickly ran towards the rose doing a bounce giving her momentum, she launches a knee strike but Richard caught her attack with both hand, he smirk before pushing her away making her roll backwards, Debbie got up from rolling as Richard slowly stood up, Debbie quickly bounces off the ropes before doing a flying crossbody towards Richard but much to her surprise he caught her with ease. Richard let's out a grin as he raise her up before slamming her down on the mat.

"Gah!" Debbie let's out a gasp.

Richard let's out a smirk as he bounces off the rope before delivering a leg drop towards Debbie but she rolls out of the way making him miss his shot, as Richard sat on the mat, Debbie wasted no time bouncing off the rope before delivering a running knee-strike towards Richard's face sending crashing to the mat, and as Richard lay down the mat, Debbie bounces off the rope before jumping forward and landing stomach-first across Richard, she then goes for the pin.

"One... two..." the referee counted but Richard kicks out by throwing Debbie off him, "Two!" the referee said.

As Richard slowly got on his knees, Debbie quickly got up and wasted no time bouncing off the ropes before hitting running kick on the side of Richard's head but he stayed on his position, Debbie once again bounces off the rope and tried another running kick but Richard caught it this time, much to her shock.

"Not this time." Richard claimed with a grin.

Richard then stood up and pulls her towards him with their face almost touching, he then reaches under the Debbie's leg and hooking it. He then uses his free arm to reach behind her neck and took hold of it. Richard then quickly bridges backwards releasing her overhead, Debbie slams down on the mat hard, bouncing twice before rolling out of the room recover from the attack.

"Hah... hah...'' Debbie let's out a painful breath.

Richard then got out of the ring by rolling under the ropes as he quickly grabs the back of her as she let's out a shriek, Richard then smashes her head on the ring apron which bounces her down to the floor. Debbie grabs her face in pain, Richard then stomps on her midsection causing her to clutch it pain. Noticing that the referee is counting, Richard grabs Debbie's hair and quickly pulls her up on her feet before pushing her back inside the ring.

As Richard slowly climbs up the ring apron, Debbie quickly got back on her feet before running towards the ropes, she then bounces off as she ran towards Richard whom's head is peaking in the middle rope, she then hits him with another knee strike on the head which dazes Richard causing him to fall down to the floor in one knee. Seeing Richard, Debbie thought of an idea, she quickly bounces off the ropes before running towards the other side the ring, she then dives through the middle rope as Richard got on his feet. Unfortunately for her, Richard caught her, much to her shock.

"Oh no..." Debbie muttered.

Richard tightens his arms around Debbie's neck and between her crotch, he then eyed the ring post as he let's out a mischievous smile. Richard, in full force, ran towards the ring post smashing Debbie's back on the process.

"AAAAHHH!" Debbie screamed in pain.

Richard wasn't done as he once ran forward and smashes Debbie's back at the ring post.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Debbie screamed louder in pain as Richard drops her to the floor. Debbie placed a hand on her back as she stretches her body up.

Richard then briefly enters the ring before rolling back to break the referee's count, he then grabs both sides of Debbie's head, pulling her up on her feet before throwing her back inside the ring. Debbie stayed down the mat as she's her back is still in pain, Richard then climbs back inside the ring and walks towards her. He then stomps on her back.

"AAAAHHH!" Debbie screamed once again in pain.

Debbie stayed lying down on the floor in pain as Richard thought of an idea, he then grabs both of her legs before dragging her in the middle of the ring before placing one foot down just above each of Debbie's knees and he then bends her legs up, hooking her legs around his own knees, then grasps both of Debbie's wrists before falling backwards while compressing Debbie's shoulder-blades as he lifts her off the ground. The submission hold increases the pain Debbie's back already had.

"YAAAAAAHHHH!" Debbie screamed in pain as Richard kept pressuring his hold.

"Do you want to give up?" the referee asked.

"N-n-n-nooooo!" Debbie shouted when suddenly she felt a jolt, "AAAAAAAHHH!" she screamed in pain as Richard added more pressure.

From another angle, the shape of Debbie's back is now curved. Debbie kept screaming in pain as she felt her spine is about to break at any moment. Fortunately for her, Richard decided to let go of this hold which sends her crashing down to the mat face first, Debbie then placed a hand on her back as she gritted her teeth in pain while kicking her calves on the mat.

Richard placed both hands on his hips, thinking of any ideas to punish her. A thought came to mind as he let's out a smirk, Richard then walks towards her and uses his left foot to roll her over to her back, he then grabs both of her legs up while spreading them out wide open.

Debbie looks at him with a face of horror, "No... no...'' she pleaded. Richard smirks before stomping his boot down hard on her pussie, "AAAAAKKK!" she let's out a scream of pain as she placed both hands on her groin area, rolling over with her ass sticking upwards while kicking her calves on the mat, she gritted her teeth while pressing her face on the mat in pain.

As Debbie reels in pain on the mat, Richard watches her with an amused smirk. He then stares at Debbie's round ass when an idea came up to his brain, he walks towards her and wraps both arms around her waist and pulls her up from the floor with her arms and legs dangling down, Richard then sticks Debbie's ass to his crotch. Debbie immediately felt his manhood sticking to her ass, and it's getting harder and harder at every second, Debbie's face began to turn red in the process. Richard stayed in this position for a few minutes before he finally decided to make his next move, he then lifts her up as he falls backwards while bridging his back and legs before slamming the poor Debbie down to the mat with her shoulder and upper back first as she rolls over before lying down stomach first with her arms and legs spread across the mat.

Richard got up and looks at Debbie whom is sprawled across the mat, he let's out a smirk as he walks towards her, he then began to stomp at the back of Debbie's waist multiple times making her gasp in pain. Richard then suddenly sat down her back, his weight added the pressure pain Debbie's back is feeling making her scream a lot louder.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Debbie screamed in pain.

Richard then quickly reached down, grabbing Debbie's right arm and dragging it backwards over his right knee. He then reached down and grabbed her left arm, pulling it up over his knee. Richard then reached down under her head, lacing his fingers together under her chin. He paused for a moment, before suddenly yanking back as hard as he could, pulling Debbie into an agonizing camel clutch.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Debbie let's out a loud and torturous scream as Richard pulled and pulled and pulled until Debbie's face was pointing directly up, staring straight at the ceiling, her spine bending horribly as her back was stretched farther than it had ever been before, "NOOOOO! MY BAAAAAACKK!" she cried in pain.

Richard pulled back farther and farther on the camel clutch, torturing Debbie further. As Debbie was bent backwards, screaming as she looked up at the ceiling, Richard leaned over her, putting his face mere inches away from hers. He studied her every beautiful feature as she screamed, his eye then wandering towards her chest, her cleavage very quite noticeable from this angle. As her back was stretched backwards, torturously far, it caused her chest to be pushed outwards. Her breasts strained against the fabric, pushing hard and accentuating her cleavage more than the outfit already did, looking like they were going to pop out any moment.

"Do you want to give up?" the referee asked.

Before Debbie could whimper a reply, Richard let's her go, releasing her chin and letting her fall weakly onto the mat, completely drained and in excruciating pain from the awful camel clutch she had just endured. Richard stood up while giving Debbie a demented look, he was satisfied with the torture he did to her but he was far from done. Richard then grabs the back of Debbie's hair, yanking her up from the mat before making her face him, Richard noticed how weak Debbie is as evident with her shaky legs. Richard smirks as he suddenly kicks her at the gut making her bent down in pain, then he suddenly yanked Debbie's head between his massive thighs, he then spanks Debbie's ass a few times like a kongo much to her embarrassment. Having enough fun on her ass, Richard then lifted her on his shoulders before slamming her down back-first to the mat, Debbie bounces from the impact as she lay down the mat with her arms and legs spread across the mat.

Instead of pinning her, Richard grabs both sides of Debbie's head as he pulls her up, Debbie is visibly shaking from the pain, her arms are dangling like loose branches, her legs and knees are pressed against each other. Richard then applies a front facelock then throws Debbie's near arm over his shoulder, he then grabs the endlines of Debbie's attire to lift her up straight in the air. Richard lifted Debbie's entire body upside down in a straight position, he stood still like that for a few minutes as he listens to Debbie's heavy breathing, Richard then decided to drop her down to the mat by slamming her down on the mat, back first making Debbie cringed in pain as she lifted her lower body upwards.

Richard got another idea before rolling Debbie over, stepping over and sitting down on her back into an absolutely torturous boston crab, bending her back that he'd already worked over in a brutal hold.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! AAAAAAGGGHH!" Debbie let's out an agonized scream, her back once again subjected to torturous pain as she was bent cruelly, her body immediately forming a "C" shape as Richard yanked back on her legs, bending her in the boston crab. He grinned, her screams only seeming to spur him on as he pulled on her legs, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOOO!" she cried louder trying to crawl her way out but to no avail.

Richard then began to tugged Debbie's legs back and forth as her back felt like as she felt as if her back was breaking as he bent her. The pain was worse than anything that had happened previously in the match. Black spots began to swim in front of her eyes, and she could tell that this kind of agony might make her pass out. Richard then pulled her legs as hard as he could. Debbie's back was bent even further, slowly changing from a "C" to a circle. Her shrieking grew louder and her vision was starting to fade, everything replaced by pain. Eventually, as her feet were inches away from the back of her head, the pain was too much.

Debbie then began to bang her head on the mat as Richard gave her one last tug as Debbie's feet actually touching the back of her head as he bent her to her absolute limit in the boston crab. The beaten woman gave one long wail as the pain overwhelmed her, before quickly her voice faded, and the pain was too much. Her head flopped to the mat as she passed out from the pain with her arms spread out.

"She's passed out! Ring the bell! Ring the bell!" the referee ordered.

 **Ding! Ding! Ding!**

Richard released her legs, letting them flop to the mat. Richard stood tall above as he raised his arms in triumph as the crowd cheers loudly.

Debbie remains unconscious on the mat while her body twitches every now and then, drool pouring out her mouth.

Another night, another loss.


	2. Chapter 2

Tetsuya Shibata is a 17-years old young man and has a pretty decent life. He goes to school and does pretty well, he has a lot of friends, he is a star player of a basketball team and is pretty popular to the ladies.

Tetsuya, despite his gruff exterior is pretty handsome, he has a messy black messy hair that suits his style and his blue eyes captivates a lot of people. He usually wears a black tank top underneath a brown jacket, black skinny jeans and grey sneakers.

Tetsuya's life, as stated before, is pretty decent... outside his home that is.

Truth to be told... life inside his home is far from decent... weird and erotic are the right words to describe it.

Tetsuya lives alone with his mother, Momoko Shibata ever since his deadbeat father disappeared without trace. Despite that, his mother remains cheerful and positive, and loves to dote him with the every chance she gets. His mother is really nice but she has one major flaw... his mother has a habit of dressing over-revealing costumes at home and often roleplays... and he gets drag along with it.

Whenever his mother is in the mood to roleplay, she'll ask her son to join her and whenever he refuses, she would give him cute pout and would sulk in a corner until he reconsider.

While there is nothing wrong with roleplaying with your mother, embarrassing as it may be, but the fact that your mother is wearing a very skimpy and revealing outfit and the son is wearing a tight outfit seems indecent and awkward... and there are numerous times that both got into compromising positions, Tetsuya finds this problematic because he gets an arousal and his boner would often sticks out on his attire but his mother doesn't seem to mind... none at all.

Tetsuya just can't figure out what's going on with his mother's mind.

Another thing that Tetsuya finds problematic is that his mother doesn't mind getting hurt. His mother wants to make the roleplay real, so she asks her son to make things real as possible. Tetsuya doesn't like hurting his mother but she keeps insisting, so he got no choice but to do it.

Tetsuya can only assume that his mother is an extreme masochist and it's probably the reason why she does roleplay with him.

Tetsuya let's out a sigh as he arrives at a rather large, two-floored house across the town. He enters the house and quickly closes the door, "I'm home." he called as he began to take off his shoes.

"Welcome back." a gentle voice greeted back to him. Then a woman came out from the kitchen door, she has a very youthful face and complexion, she has a luscious pink long hair that is tied in high ponytail, and has matching bright pink eyes, and a small mole under her lips. She is currently wearing a green long-sleeve turtleneck underneath a white apron, black knee-length skirt and pink slippers. Her clothes highlights her voluptuous and curvy figure, her D-Cup sized breast sticks out hard, and her wide hips and thick legs are very visible. But her most notable feature is her rather round and attractive butt. If you're guess is right, this woman is Momoko Shibata, Tetsuya's mother. "So, how was school?'' she asked.

"Nothing special." Tetsuya replied, "Surprise that the teachers didn't gave us any homework." he stated as he sat down a green couch.

Momoko then let's out a smile, "I see." she cheered before clapping her hands together in excitement. The sudden gesture caused Tetsuya to flinch, her mother clapping her hands together is the very signal that she wants to do something with him... and that is to do a roleplay. Tetsuya facefaulted as he looks at his mother anxiously, "If that's so... then you wouldn't mind... roleplaying with me today?'' she asked with stars in her eyes.

Tetsuya stares at her for a minute before sighing, "All right.'' he begrudgingly replied.

Momoko's face lighten up by his reply, "Okay!" she cheered, "Just set everything up while I go change.'' she said before she happily runs up the stairs.

Tetsuya let's out a sigh as he stood and began to move the couch towards a corner. After that, he began to place the other furniture aside.

Meanwhile upstairs inside Momoko's room. Momoko happily took off her clothes including her undergarments. She then walks towards a wardrobe and opens it revealing a lot of costumes inside, "Hmm... what should I wear this time?'' she mused with a smile. Her eyes lightens ups as she took out a pink sleeveless leotard out from the wardrobe, she then grabs a pair of pink arm-length gloves, a pair of white boots, a yellow belt with a pink buckle and a white scarf.

Meanwhile back downstairs at the living room, Tetsuya has finished moving out things to the corners, making the room a lot more spacious. Tetsuya then nodded in satisfaction, "Okay... that should do it." he said. He then let's out a sigh, "I better change... she'll be back down here at any minute.'' he said as he left the room.

Back in Momoko's room, Momoko is already wearing her costume. The pink leotard completely hugs her buxom figure, her breast sticks out along with her nipples and a large part of her cleavage is exposed, her hips are wide open and her butt looks so tight that her butt line is very visible. The gloves in her arms fits her very well, along with the pair of boots and belt, the scarf is wrapped around her neck area nicely.

Momoko let's out a smile as she looks at the mirror, "Okay! That should do it." she mused before turning around, "Time to play.'' she chirped happily as she walks towards the door. As she got out of her room, she narrowed her eyes and began to look around, she slightly crouches down as she slowly walks towards the stair, she cautiously looks down before slowly climbing down the stairs while looking around for anything suspicious.

Momoko is totally into this game.

As she arrived at the first floor of the room, Momoko cautiously made her way inside the spacious living room, she looks around before placing two hands on her slender hips. Momoko looks around and took a deep breath, "Come out! I know your here, Prince of Darkness!" she called out.

"Hmph." an arrogant voice replied, "Persistent." the voice stated.

Momoko dramatically pointed a finger at one direction, "Today is the day that I'll be taking you down, Prince of Darkness!" she exclaimed.

Entering the living room was Tetsuya. He is currently wearing a black tight full bodysuit with a white belt, gloves and boots, and a domino mask hiding his eyes.

Tetsuya rubs the back of his head, "Aren't you getting tired getting beaten by me all the time?" he asked indecorously.

"Nonsense! I will not stop until I take you down!" Momoko replied as she got into a fighting stance, "Prepare yourself!" she declared.

Tetsuya let's out a sigh, "Then prepare yourself for another humiliation." he replied.

And with that, the two began to circle at each other, ready to attack their opponent at any second. Not surprisingly, Momoko made the first move and swung her left fist but was easily caught by Tetsuya, she then swung her right fist but was caught as well. As Momoko struggles to break free, Tetsuya tightens his grip, overpowering her on the process as Momoko's knees bends as Tetsuya continues to add pressure with his grips.

As Momoko tries to fight back the pressure, Tetsuya suddenly releases his grip and quickly wraps his arms around her mid-section before lifting her up, revealing the Tetsuya caught her in a bear hug.

Tetsuya squeezes her hard that Momoko's body began to curved, "Aaahhh...'' she wailed in a small volume as she hung her head backwards as her arms and legs went straight, and her large breast sticks out. Tetsuya meanwhile squeezes harder, much to Momoko's delight, "Aaahh~" she moaned, making her son cringed slightly. Momoko then suddenly wraps her arms around Tetsuya's face with her breast pressing on his face, making his son's face turn red on the process and what's worst, he began to rub it around his face which resulted with Tetsuya getting a massive boner.

Annoyed of what his mother did, Tetsuya loosens his hug and placed her back down to the floor. But before Momoko could let out a breathe, Tetsuya suddenly placed a hand on her pussie, "Eeep!" she let's out a squick, then Tetsuya lifts her up and turns her upside down with his arm cradling around her back. Tetsuya then suddenly slams Momoko down hard on the floor, "Aaak!" she yelped as she lifts her lower back from pain.

Tetsuya then grabs her head and quickly lifted her up back to her feet, though Momoko's legs is a bit wobbly. Tetsuya, once again, grabs her pussie making her jolt straight, "Eeep!" she yelped with her arms stretched downwards. Tetsuya then let's go before bents her forward, he then hooks both of Momoko's legs with his arms and tucks his head in next to her head before standing and lifting her up, Momoko is now upside down with her head resting on her son's shoulder. From this position, Tetsuya then jumps up and drops down to the mat, driving his shoulder first down to the mat with the Momoko's neck impacting both the his shoulder and the mat.

Momoko bounces on the floor, "Itai!" she yelped before grabbing the back of her head.

Tetsuya got up and quickly picks up a shaky Momoko, he stares at his mom whom is giving him a sweet smile. Tetsuya sighed as he turns Momoko around, wrapping his right arm around her neck, catching her in a chokehold.

"Heeekk...'' Momoko gasped from the move as Tetsuya lifts her up the floor. Her knee are buckling and her breast suddenly went straight, her eyes are slowly closing as she let her tongue out. But Tetsuya knows his mother is enjoying this.

She is a machosist after all.

Momoko didn't bother fighting back as Tetsuya began to shake her from left to right, her arms and legs dangling along to the opposite sides. Tetsuya then placed her feet back down on the floor before releasing her, making Momoko falling down to her knees which was then followed by her face meeting the floor while her ass sticking up and her arms are sprawled on the floor.

"Haa... haa...'' Momoko let's out a tired breathe yet she had a smile on her face. Tetsuya, on the other hand, is trying his best not to stare at his mother's round and plumped ass which moves up and down with every breathe she takes. Momoko then slightly turns her head to her son, "I'm... done... finish me...'' she said with a smile.

Tetsuya let's out another sigh as he noticed that his mother broke her character. Tetsuya carefully grabs her wobbling mother and bent her forward, Momoko's face leans against his midsection. He then reaches an arm around Momoko's midsection and lifting her up and held her upside down facing in the same direction as he does, he then hooks his arms around one leg of his mother before dropping to a sitting postion with Momoko's head falling between his thighs down to the floor.

The moment Momoko's head hit the floor, she quickly lost conscious. Momoko's unconscious form flops down on the floor and bounces like a basketball, her arms and legs are spread across the carpet.

Tetsuya sat up and stares at his mother's unconscious yet twitching form. He let's out another sigh, "Looks like I'm making dinner again.'' he grumbled.

Tetsuya stood up and left his unconscious mother on the floor whom has a lewd smile on her face.


End file.
